earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Fires of Emberfall/Ranks and Titles
The ranks of Fires of Emberfall have strong significance to the guild. They are meant to represent the progression of the characters as they "ascend" (or descend) in developing their ties to the Fires, and become indoctrinated into its philosophies. Ranks are dependent on reputation gained within the guild. =Paths to Enlightenment= Aside from Potentials, Centurions, and the Margravine, ranks within the Fires of Emberfall are divided into the paths of Thorns and Serpents. These paths teach the same lessons: to overcome fear, morals, and the wants of the self. The paths shape the individuals into strong, empowered advocates who are prepared to carry out the will of the Fires, and protect Azeroth no matter what the cost. Once one begins on a path, they are trained in it until its completion. The Path of Thorns The Path of Thorns is meant to develop those who follow it into remorseless killers, and enforcers of the Fires' will. Those of the Thorns typically negotiate with the edge of a blade or the invocation of spells. Their specialties focus on direct force and--as the name suggests--are often the first to draw blood. This path values fearlessness, loyalty, and utility. The Path of Serpents The Path of Serpents is for those who prefer to fight with words over force. Those that complete this path attempt to reach the hearts and minds of Azeroth, and often work from behind the scenes rather than in the thick of battle. One following the Serpents is learning to devalue morals, spread the philosophies of the Fires, and think for the "greater good" of the world. =Ranks= In-character, ranks are present and important. All ranks within the Fires of Emberfall are equal when out-of-character, with the exception of the Centurion and Margravine ranks, which are officer positions with guild administration duties. Additionally, for each rank beyond Potential a character gains a title bestowed by the Fires. Potential This is the default rank for those new to the Fires. The Fires finds the Potential to be worthwhile to whatever degree, or finds their services valuable, and is willing to display formal ties with them. The requirement of this rank is for a player/character to complete an interview with--and be found suitable to join--the Fires. Potentials are given a two-week trial period (or if appearances are infrequent, a determined equivalent of guild exposure). During that time, the compatibility of the player/character, as well as if they enjoy being in the guild, is monitored. If they are found to be a good fit in the guild, they are promoted to a full rank within the Fires, and set upon one of the paths. Ranks in the Path of Serpents Adept The first step to understanding the philosophies of the Fires is to learn that morals are subjective. Potentials that understand this may become Adepts, who have freed themselves from the questions and arguments of others and become philosophical representatives of the Fires. They hold nothing sacred, save their realization of the strength of moral ambiguity. A Potential who shows that they have moved beyond petty social perceptions is on the path to this rank. The final test must show that the prospective member can violate--if not completely make a twisted mockery of--a moral they once held as their most sacred, and never look toward it as a guiding principle, again. Such proof makes one deserving of this rank. Herald One can learn to free themselves of morals, but the Herald has learned that others must be free, as well, and to not fear attempting to release them. The good word of enlightenment must be spread through subtle social infection, and the Herald confidently carries that message in their heart and mind. The Herald is to speak of their free mind, as well as act on their release from moral captivity, and to help others on their paths toward similar development. If they cannot help others 'free' themselves, the Herald guides others--by persuasion, or trickery--to ends that serve the Fires' goals. Morals have been conquered by the Adept, but the Herald shows no fear in helping others develop into 'free-thinking' individuals, or at least put them under the influence of higher minds. The 'ministers,' diplomats, and spies of the Fires, Heralds seek out new ways to bring others into lives free of social consequence and morals, or at least make others useful to the Fires. For an Adept to become a Herald, they must successfully encourage someone outside of the Fires to violate their morals in an extreme manner which the participant would normally never consider, or influence them do something against their nature that benefits the Fires. Prophet The Prophet has transcended the concepts of self-preservation and needs. Seeing a broader picture with a distant horizon, the Prophet asks oneself if their actions meet the enlightenment the Fires seeks, and if they act for the greater good, and not only their own. Right and wrong are meaningless concepts to the Prophet, and all things and people are tools for use. With this enlightenment, the Prophet takes the title of Prophet of..., where the player/character chooses what to represent, and helps lead the scientific, philosophical, diplomatic, and espionage missions of the Fires. The Prophet is free of self, and every action proves it. A single-minded dedication to the greater glory of Azeroth and all within it is the need of this rank. To do this, one seeking this level of enlightenment must determine what their most treasured possession is and ruin it in such a fashion that it will never be loved, again. When this burden is shed, a Herald may be appointed as a Prophet of the Fires of Emberfall, and become a trusted high representative of the Fires. This person has conquered all--save cold logic--and secured freedom from the world, as well as having vanquished the haunting specter of personal ambition. In this sense, the Prophet guides Azeroth to enlightenment through whatever means seen fit. Ranks in the Path of Thorns Housecarl The Housecarl has conquered fear. This is the basic soldier of Fires of Emberfall. Having no direct specialty, they are masters of force, and are assigned to a wide variety of tasks that require rough hands. The Housecarl must conquer their fear--all fear--by discovering the root of their hesitations. This is a very personal task, and while others may help one find their fear, it is the duty of the Housecarl holding this rank to master it, and oneself. To hold this rank, one must discover their greatest fear and conquer it, if not become a master of the thing they once cowered in terror of. Whatever the fear is, the Potential must be found to have confronted and dominated it. Only then are they accepted as a soldier of the Fires, and worthy of power. Harbinger The Harbinger is the Fires' emissary of strength, and has overcome their self-needs. The Harbinger has conquered fear, and has learned to look beyond themselves to the greater cause before them. The devotion of the Harbinger makes the rank a reminder to the enemies of the Fires that willpower can make a person into a killing machine dedicated to the destruction of not just other people, but of other ideals. The Harbinger's conquests are total, as they destroy flesh, hearts, minds, and ideas. The Harbinger has learned to look beyond themself and toward the greater goals of the Fires. They have come to understand that nothing, not even their lives, are as important as the continuation of the philosophies and will of the Fires. A Housecarl who has displayed their zeal and proven that they realize their duty to the Fires, and the world it seeks to create, is a good candidate for this rank. Champion The Champion has completely tossed aside their worries of the perceptions of others and their morals, and will work only toward the will of the Fires. A Champion completely embraces the philosophies of the Fires, and has become a pure instrument of it--free of fear, self, and having no reservations toward doing whatever necessary to ensure victory. Right and wrong are now meaningless--"right" is decided by the victorious. With this clarity, the Champion leads the soldiers of the Fires to victory. The Champion has no morals. No personal wants, needs, or ambitions beyond the wish to spread the power of the Fires may be found in this individual. With its right hand, the Champion crushes the weak; with its left, it rallies the survivors to battle for a new world. There is no concept of innocence--only utility. There is no right or wrong--only what is done. There are no limits but what the mind places upon itself. The Champion is not just killing machine, but a methodical mind who sees no limits beyond those set by the guiding hands of the Fires, and trusts in those limits, only. A Harbinger who has shown these capacities may be considered for the status of Champion of the Fires of Emberfall, and becomes Champion of..., where the player/character chooses what to represent. Rank Requirement Guide Each rank requires the prerequisites shown on the table, below. *"HE": House Emberfall, "Path": Chosen Path of Enlightenment While not required (but strongly suggested), Fires members are encouraged to use Gryphonheart Reputation and Gryphonheart Items, two flexible and stable add-ons for World of Warcraft which add to the guild experience. =Titles= Each rank beyond Potential bestows upon a character a title given by the Fires. These are honorific, and typically note what the character adds to the Fires or the deed which proved their worthiness of rank. Examples of ranks: "Champion Torrig the Iron, Fist of Order and the Champion of the Lost Edge," "Steward Telina Blueshadow the Unbound, Guide of Souls." Category:House Emberfall